<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lewd Starlet by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639547">Lewd Starlet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Boners, F/M, Food Play, Humour, Indecent Public Displays, Kink Meme, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Linhardt pretends that he can't see what Dorothea is doing. Caspar, meanwhile, couldn't pretend to ignore her, even if his life depended on it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dorothea Arnault/Caspar von Bergliez, Dorothea Arnault/Linhardt von Hevring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anon Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lewd Starlet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For this kink meme prompt: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1457628#cmt1457628</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   Caspar nudged Linhardt again, “Look,” he told Lindhardt in a low voice, “she’s definitely doing it on purpose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Linhardt yawns and mulls over Caspar’s words. He knew that she was doing it on purpose but it was more fun this way to pretend that she wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You’re being a pervert, Caspar,” Linhardt tells him, his words forever on the edge of a yawn, “please do it elsewhere. We’re in public.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “She started it.” Caspar huffed, red faced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I highly doubt that someone as highly aware as Dorothea is being unintentionally, or even intentionally, lewd in public.” Linhardt chastised him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Both boys stole another glance. Lewd didn’t begin to describe what she was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Dorothea was eating a banana. A simply enough thing but where there were horny boys, there were equally horny girls happy to capitalise on the stupidity that boys thinking with dicks brought upon. So she was eating a banana but more in the way that she would likely suck someone off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   She was truly one in a million that girl. Literally. Okay, well, maybe not literally but close to. She was stunning enough to stand out in a crowd is the main point and that she was. All long tousled hair, shining eyes framed with long lashes, those gorgeous and lithe legs of hers just beneath the academy’s uniform. She was truly showstopping and with the right prop, she could become anyone’s favourite starlet and today’s prop of choice was the banana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   She had even turned her body into something of a prop just so she could properly make use of today’s healthy snack which came with a side of unhealthy fixation. She was perched up on the table; not even on the wood bench. Stars, fuck, Dorothea, no one cares how curvy your ass is, people eat there except everyone did care because she was looking particularly fine by perching you there. Twisted around, effortful in how dishevelled she was and delightful so all eyes in the mess hall would be on her. Her and that damn banana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   One which was thick and ripe and even downright curvaceous. She was licking at the tip, savouring the softness of both its flesh and taste, and then allowing it past those rosy lips of hers. Making her cheeks bulge and even, more eagle-eyedly, making her throat bulge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   She was downright salacious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   And she had more than captured the imagination of her two favourite voyeurs to play with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Linhardt knew his best friend well enough to know when he was packing under the table. He could just imagine it. Caspar’s little cock, more girthy than length, all bulging and hard between those stone thick thighs of his. If Linhardt was a really good friend, he would ruin that friendship and help a pal out by rubbing him out since he was more fixed on the show than himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Not that Linhardt could talk. He was sitting right by Caspar’s side in the exact same position as he. Except he hid his goo-goo-Gaga eyes better, unlike Caspar who was so obviously riled up from watching Dorothea eat a damn banana. Caspar, who was all red cheeked and bright eyed, from it whereas he was more calm about it. But even he couldn’t deny that he had an erection over it, even if he was less visibly pronounced about it because he had more manner than Caspar. He couldn’t deny that his blood was rushing and that there was a less than palpable tightness to his trousers below the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He yawned again and with what he considered finesse, Linhardt dropped one hand to his crotch and palmed the erection. His heart palpitated feebly and to project his feelings so as to save his own precious ego, he opened his mouth again so that he may chastise Caspar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Have some grace,” he facetiously scolded Caspar, “look away if you think she’s being indecent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Again, not that he could talk, his eyes were just as enamoured with the vision of Dorothea eating that banana as Caspar was. She was a true and harmonic vision, taking something so innocuously mundane and turning it into quite the burlesque show. Even now, she still went at it so suavely and so deftly that it was magnetising everyone’s attention to her. And there was this glitter to her body language; not lewd but more fun loving than that since she found it hilarious, more likely than not, that everyone around her was so repressed that something like this would become so erotic in the middle of the day and in the middle of the mess hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I’m trying but-” Caspar huffed, interrupting Linhardt’s perverse reverie, “-but it's very difficult.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Just as he said that, it seemed the show was over. Dorothea swallowed the last of the banana which had melted in her mouth and she was licking her fingers clean. With each flick of her tongue, like a cat, over her fingertips, she seemed to find something else to focus on. Her gaze, once aimless, became quite akin to the sniper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   She locked eyes with Caspar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Caspar who sputtered so innocently, somehow going even redder than before. With shoulders perking up and pointing to himself. Dorothea giggled, a noise unheard from so many feet away, and she pointed directly at Caspar. He counted himself very lucky to be invited to such an intimate thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Linhardt went to sigh and to mull over mixed feelings but then her gaze flicked to him. Her eyes, a watery green, sharpened. Hardened. And she very distinctly granted Linhardt the privilege and the pleasure of being one of the chosen few in her audience who were allowed to be lustful over her and her games.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Linhardt swallowed and he palmed himself just that little bit harder. Trying to make the erection go down as he very fastidiously watched Dorothea, still thinking that if he were a good bad friend to Caspar, he’d try and help Caspar’s problem between the legs go down as well but alas. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>